


The Valley Of End

by JenChevez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChevez/pseuds/JenChevez
Summary: Alternate ending of Naruto where they fight at the Valley of End.





	

At the Valley of End, two men clash. One is like the sun and sky. A swirl of a orange, yellow, and blue. The other like the moon. Blue, black, and white. The fight is a dance of long time friends , of comrades, of brothers. Their clothes cling against their skin, whether from the pouring rain that started hours before or from the sweat of battle. Neither speak, they don’t have to. So much is being said with their bodies.

A kick, a punch, a flare of fire or whirl of wind. No one watches. This is between them. To prove themselves worthy of their strength or a determination to be accepted by the other. Another kick, another punch, eyes always following the other. They have done this before… it seems like years ago. This is different. Both are harder, faster, wiser. They know each other so well and move with inhuman grace. With the strength of mountains, the fluidity of water. Neither seem to be winning, neither want to. They know the price will be steep if one wins, they are shinobi. Death comes so easily by their hand.

  
Shuriken fly, a kuni blocks. Another kuni is thrown. It explodes as the other spins away. They cling to the cliffs opposite of each other. Their faces grim, the rain pours into their eyes. The river beneath them rages from the rain. They pounce off the rocks. A ringing of metal against metal echoes in the valley. One kicks, the other ducks, throwing a punch. It lands, a grunt and crack is heard. They still continue. There is blood seeping from ones shoulder. The other has broken ribs. They never stop, they cant. Too much needs to be said. The pain they have felt, the regrets they have, the determination to prove themselves. To acknowledge each other’s strength. To say I love you and I hate you. You are my comrade. You are my brother and best friend. They fight on for hours or maybe days. They don’t know nor do they care. This is important to them.

  
Then they stop. All that is heard is the roar of the waterfall and the pants of their breath. They know this will be their last move. Fitting for where they are. They are at the edge of the cliffs, the river below. Rain stopped a day ago and both are covered in bruises, dirt and dried blood. Blue eyes stare into red. They nod and step back. The last of their energy put into their hands. A brilliant swirling blue and the chirping of birds. They run forward, faster than the eye can see with hands out stretched. They clash… a hand is within a chest grasping their heart. The other into the shoulder. The man whose much like the moon, watches in in horror unable to save him. He holds onto his brother in all but blood, blood dripping from his hands. The other reaches shakily brushing his fingers against his cheek. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Just know I always loved you.” He hand falls as his eyes glaze over. The man begins to cry, clinging onto his best friend and the man he loved but never had the courage to tell him. He sobs, blood seeping from his wound. But he can not feel anything but the anguish of losing the only man who understood him. “Don’t go…” He rocks back and forth, grasping tightly onto the cooling body in his arms. “Please don’t leave me… not you too.”

  
He cries into the night and into mid-day until his voice in horse and no more tears come. The head of the man he loves is in his lap. His fingers run through golden hair and his eyes are glazed and empty. He just sits in silence. He looks down at the other man’s face in anguish. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on blue lips. “I love you too… I’ll see you soon dobe…”

They are found laying side by side, holding hands and peaceful smiles on their face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is so depressing. *hugs*


End file.
